Chapter 1 The mystery of the enchanted pool
by nes-blue
Summary: Dipper goes on a hike in the woods in search of a mystery pool he stumbled upon in one of the journals curious to find information about it to document, tho the pool isn't quite what what he expected. Just to warn you there i know its small but its my first time writing and there is so much more to come :3 i shall make a book cover in time - enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Introduction! (please read!)

Ok!

Yello guys and girly's I am nes, I have never written anything ever before in my life other than essays from school and that was years ago now ha! so I'm sorry if this is terrible but I have recently been reading a lot of gravity falls bill cipher/dipper pines fan fiction on the site also monster falls I am a massive dork for GF, Anyway it has push me towards trying out my own, as my imagination has been crazy with a few idea's. My favourite version of gravity falls is monster falls hunter AU 3 I'm a massive bildip fan girl, **Please** at any point if I have got anything wrong don't be afraid to message me, This is my own take on a hunter AU story that I have made up, I would much appreciate feedback good or bad then I can work towards getting it right next time!

It is set a few years ahead Mabs and Dip have decided to move in with their grunkles as they fell in love with the place and felt more at peace living in the forest, The twins are age 18 now, The story is written in first person so as if you were dipper quite a bit like dramatical murder that way you feel as if you are in the story.

Anyway I hope you guys like it so far...

Chapter one.

Yet again I am kicked out of my room...Due to Mabel and her stupid all girls night! I really need to sort out finding a room in that house, I wonder how many times this is going to happen Now that we live here. " **sigh"**

As for me I will be setting up camp with a tent that I found in the shack, Really don't want fiasco like the first summer I got kicked out, Dam wolf left a Fricken scarred my leg, Though I do have to say it dose make me look a little cooler though...

After a few moments of wrestling with the tent, It is now up and ready, sure it would have been much simpler if Stan didn't loose the instructions ... "pfffttt" oh well the thing smells like its years old to...Stretching out reaching towards the clear starry sky I **click** my back, "ahhhhhh" nothing like camping out on a warm summers night, The moon was so bright!

Looking around figuring out what to do next as I'm no where near tired yet. I'm guessing its about 9pm, I pull out journal no. 1 from the inside of my backpack by the tent, I remember studying a enchanted pool on one of the pages, There are still quite a few mystery's in the journal's that are missing. There are always sketches of things but hardly any information on them and over the years have been adventuring to find as much information as I can and updating them. Of course informing Grunkle Ford first as they are his, Back when I ask if it was ok, He was over the moon to find out that I wanted to carry on the mystery's of gravity falls. Why even In the pass he had came on a few hikes with me, I'm slowly working my way through 1-3, Anyway I really want to find out more about this pool somewhere hidden in the forest, I pack a few snacks in my backpack also a can of pitt, flash light and a few more essentials.

OK I'm ready I hoisted the backpack onto my shoulder's journal tucked under my arm and the flash light held in my hand. "Lets solve this mystery" proudly saying as I set out into the wood.

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh what a beautiful night" whispering to myself. Shining the light down the path I try to figure out Where abouts the pool maybe located, I know the woods pretty well...as I have lived her a few years and I'm always out adventuring, hell iv even made a few dens to chill in but yet there are still many parts of the forest that I haven't yet ventured in, I pull out the journal again from the inside of my jacket and open it up on the page with it on, As said before there is a small detailed sketch of the pool like many other things in the journal but no information just a made up name of what it might be, below it is another small sketch of a fungus called devil shroom's not much has been said about them either other than the colour and that they produce a drowsy like powder if you get close to them. "Hmmmm... I wonder what would happen if you touched one" I'm guessing the two are from the same area.

I study the sketch of the pool a bit more to see if I am familiar with its surroundings also to keep an eye out on what I may have to look out for when I'm closer to it...shutting the book I place it back in to my jacket feeling confident that I know where I'm going, I pick up my torch again and start heading off deeper in to the woods.

...

Ok everything is beginning to look the same, as the woods grow more and more darker I feel like I have been walking around for hours now. Up ahead I get a little bit of excitement as I have found a small open area, At last! A good place to settle down for a small rest. I perched down against a tree, slinging my back pack from my shoulder , I start shuffling threw it pulling out the can of pitt cola and some potato chips to refuel, Cracking open the can I gulp a few sips back and release a big sigh, grabbing and ripping open the chips I toss a handful into my mouth, crunching away, I shine the torch to analyse around me I have never been this deep into the woods before! Though it might just seem that way as it is night...but still I am unfamiliar with the sight. Chugging what I have left of my cola I rise up for a better look.

Still confused I pondered for a while longer wondering what route I should take next.

" **CRACK"**

My ear suddenly perk up!

under my breath I whisper "what was that..." hearing rustling on my left side from a bush close by I reassure myself, Its ok! Taking deep breath's its probably nothing, just a small rabbit...deer or maybe a fox. Slinging my backpack on to my shoulders I-i- ii-i...

 **-!-**

My whole body shot into fear and stiffened to the shock of hearing the sound of gunfire! Shortly after a small blast of air with a swooshing noise following, skimmed one of my arms and then hearing a massive **THUNK** sound as whatever it was shot past me and hit the tree in front, before I even had time to grasp what was going on I was already legging it in panic! Breathing deeply ,ripping my way though branches, bushes, thorns. Jumping over tree stump's looking for a place to hide!

My arms and legs are pretty cut up now no thanks to dashing through the wild, " **Heavy breathing"** I think I can just make out up ahead of what seems to be a big rock shaped formation -fingers crossed- hopefully something I can seek shelter by to hide away till who ever that was passes. I start gasping for more air, my heart is pounding like crazy, with what little energy I have left to run I sprint dead towards the area, "Made it!" I whispered between breaths. I crouch down hiding and camouflaging to the best that I could with what I had around me, I stay silent.

Not being able to hear anything out of the ordinarily, I peer over to take a small peek, "huh maybe they gave up...! **sigh** thank goooo...dd...NESSSSS NO NO NO NO"! Not paying enough attention to my footing, A small part of the ground crumbled from beneath me "AHHHHHHH OFFFT", rolling down a steep muddy slope flailing my arms around to try and grab on to anything I could for support, **SMACK!** I land on to the ground in a heap. "G **aaaahhh owww** " rubbing my head I slowly open my eyes blinking a few times just to be sure I am awake I spot my hat in a small bush close by. Struggling I try to stand up " **woah"** Head rush, I guess I'm still quite dizzy from the rolling...reaching out for my hat, I slowly turn around and place it back on my head.

Gasping in a massive amount of air, I rub my eyes just to be sure that what I was seeing was real and not a dream, This area where ever I am was amazing! unbelievably stunning, I have never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life!

"It's...It's...GLOWING! the whole forest, the trees, the ferns, the ground, flowers, vines even the rocks all of it is glowing and glistening a soft turquoise colour", The leaves on the trees shone like glitter in the moon light, Could this be the place?! It sure dose look enchanted enough.

To be continued.


	2. chapter 2 An unexpected change

Chapter 2

I dust myself down from the fall and start to wonder around, Gazing apon everything its so magical, there is so to much to take in at once there is so much to look at! I pull out the journal again to jot down a few more things on the page about what Iv come across, Sketching out ruff sketch's that I will neaten up later when I'm home, I wonder about a little longer till I come across a familiar sight **The devil shrooms!** There are so many of them, They are adorable glowing the same as the rest of the forest, that soft turquoise but under the head of the shroom is a very bright sky blue that fades into a deep purple toward the stem bit, They look harmless, I find a stick close by, clutching the stick in my hand I gently start prodding one of the shrooms to get a better look for other details.

 **-SNAP!-**

I shot backwards falling on my ass looking behind me "what was that!" I whispered to myself then looking back towards the devil shroom's to find that the one I was examining has been damaged by my sudden movement. Panicking I slowly move away just as I moved the shroom started spurting out some sort of grey glittery dust, covering my mouth and eyes with my sleeve's I pick my self up and leg it away, the smell was musky. A smell that was sort of familiar.

 **-Bang-**

"Fuck it's here" I start to make a run for it through the forest, every thing a blur of turquoise in my vision as I dash as fast I can " **FFFFF—-FFFUUUCCKK NOOOO!"** I crash to the ground, my foot! it's tangled in a tree vine hearing foot steps in the distance and the sound of a gun being reloaded I struggle to untangle myself. Ripping the vines to shreds I clumsily stand and stumble picking up speed again. I come to a dead end "Fuck no! This cant be happening"!? "what is this thing following me"? "And what dose it want? Is it trying to kill me"? scanning my surroundings I see the pool! "FOUND IT!" I make a dash towards it wishing I had more time to examine it but I had no choice taking a deep breath, I leaped and dove straight in to the pool. Swimming down deeper to be sure to hide myself away looking around as I swim, it gets deeper and deeper I cant even see the bottom it just fades into darkness. I wonder what's so enchanting about this pool thinking to myself now I probably shouldn't of dived right into it... but I really had no choice...

 **-Snap-**

Gahhhh what! the fuuuucc...AHHHHHHHHHHH! screams escape me AHHHH OWWWW WHAT THE FUCK! All of my waist is in agonizing pain! It hurts so much all I can hear are sounds of snapping and crunching of my bones below my waist, I struggle grabbing at the water trying the best I can to resurface.

I can feel my lungs filling up with water now, I need to get out but my legs are not responding!

Bubbles from the remaining air I had float up past me ahhhhhh come on I need to get out! I start trying to kick my legs again they are not working! suddenly a hand plunges though the water! I grab it clinging on for dear life, chocking, coughing and spluttering as I am pull to safety as soon as I'm out I collapse in a heap on the ground. Chocking for air I rest my head in my hands to try and gain control back of my body.

"Geeezzz kid where's the thank you" said a very alluring highly familiar voice

"I just saved your life! And your not gana say anything or even look at me".

I glance round to find a man! He looks about 22-24 years old, he has bright golden blonde curly hair, The right half of his head was shaven and dyed black, his one eye that was showing shone the most stunning illuminating gold, his eye...HIS EYE I KNOW THAT EYE AND THAT PUPIL ANY WHERE! **BILL!**

"well well well kiddo looks like you do know me ha! Now where is my thank you!" He snapped "come on I'm waiting"

"Bill!?" I yelled "What? How? Who? NO Who's body is that?!"

A pose to his normal charming demonic triangular form he seems to of inhabited a human body!

He was dressed in a very odd style yet appealing and very attractive... A black bow tie as normal, but he was wearing a bright golden yellow shirt with a well fitted black waistcoat, both his hands had black leather fitted fingerless gloves, his fore arms where covered in scars and bite marks, He wore tight dark blue denim jeans with a black belt and dark brown leather hiking boots. I look up to his face again I didn't even notice the first time cause his hair was hiding it but he was also wearing a black eye patch over his left eye, wonder what he had to hide? thinking to myself, dose he have two eyes now?

"Dam kid still no thank you, Instead you just sit there checking out my body!"

I exclaimed "NO! Nooo its not like that! Arrrggg I hold my head "thank you bill...for saving me..."

"No problem Pinetree, There that wasn't so hard was it" he laughs in a slight evil way whilst cracking out a devilish grin...his teeth! I take a gulp I couldn't look away! "Hey Pinetree why so red in the face!" He snarled! Dam it no! I can't let him know, Iv always had a thing for fangs its not just me, it's Mabel to... we both adore vampires and just the thought of having fangs! They have the same affect on both of us in a way I don't want to think of right now...but Bill, Bill had a full mouth of glistening pearly fangs, Must stop staring..Need to look away! I quickly turn my head to try and block it out, suddenly I remembered the pain in my lower half of my body! I glance down to see my legs.

WHAT! WAIT NOOOOO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE MY LEGS WHAT IS THIS!

Bill's grin spreads even wider across his face he laughs to the point where he is in pain wiping the tear from his eye he gasps for air "what's this! OH PINETREE! Looks like that pool changed you!"

He was right my whole lower half has taken form of an animal,

-Click-

"This is even better than I expected it to be! Now It's far FAR! more fun!" I look at Bill he was holding a crossbow in his hands pointing it right at me! "WHAT NO **BILL**!" I leaped up not knowing how to use my new legs then fall straight back to the ground.

" **-NO WHERE TO RUN KID-"** Bill said laughing hysterically

Tears fill my eyes **"BILL DON'T"** I SCREAMED

-Clunk-

the arrow was released!

blood trickled down from the thigh from where the arrow stroked

"AHAHAHHAHAHA YOUR SO CUTE"

"now hush boy! It wont take long" he murmurs under his breath.

Thrashing around trying to get way, I slowly begin to feel dizzy and light headed, "Bill what did you do to me" "what was that!" my vision is blurred now all I can hear is the demon laughing at me,

My breathing tightens, more and more my vision darkens and encloses...

… … …

Ahhhh Fuck what happened -huff, huff- where am I? Gahhh! what is this pain, I look down towards my lower half and with my hand I slid down my left thigh."AHHHHHHH" Yelling while my eyes welled up I grabbed the stem of what seems to be wooden, something sharp was deep with in my leg! Shooting pains bolted up and down my side! Whatever it was it needed to come I need some kind of bandage, Thinking quick I start tearing the bottom half of my t-shirt, I shove it in my mouth ready! Gahhhhh! Ok come on I can do this! Gritting my teeth deep into the cloth of my top, Shutting my eyes, Ahhhh come on dipper just one quick tug! I whisper to reassure myself.

 **1...2...3!...AHGHHHHHHHH!**

I yanked it out QUICKLY! shaking I yanked the tee from my mouth and binded it around my thigh luckily my fur coat will help soak up most of the blood!

WAIT! WHAT! NO WHAT HAPPEND!

I'm in the woods I think the last thing that I can remember is setting up camp and going for a walk...wait **FUR!** HUH? what the fuck has happened there isn't much light I cant see, the moon has moved behind the clouds, I take in a deep breath and feel my way to my lower half, As a shiver runs up my spin I feel towards my feet... Perking my ears up, my lower half has seem to have taken form of an animal "oh god Oh God OH GOD! WHAT! WHATS HAPPEND!" I jolt up in surprise and confusion "Fuck what is this?" I shouted. Stumbling back to the ground as if I was drunk, I couldn't even feel the pain from the wound being so disorientated I feel my head to makes sure it's the way it should be, I take in a deep breath, I begin with my ear's they are a lot my furry and bigger than I remember them being, "NO, no...no..no NO!" feeling along my head I come across two very hard like stubs I feel down to my scalp they seem to be growing out of me, heavy breathing, feeling what seems to be a small panic attack, the moon slowly starts appearing from out of the clouds, with my eyes closed trying my best to take in what the fuck has become of me I cowardly open them. The trees are shining bright in the moon light, finally! I can see! I am so scared to look! taking in more air I examine my body...

"I -iii-I-I'M I'M A DEER!"

Feeling my hooves "OH MY GOD!"

My whole lower half has taken form of a deer not just like a faun type dellema but a full on deer body! My ears have to and I'm guessing the hard stumps on my head are the teens version of antler's... "AHHHHH!" freaking out and panicking looking around at my surroundings I have no clue where I am...I look down to the long wooden thing that was lodged in my leg to find the end covered in my blood was glistening in the moon light

IT WAS AN ARROW! "I'M BEING HUNTED" I whimpered to myself.

On the tail end of the arrow was a bunch gold and black feathers tied to it and marking engraved in the wood smartly marked with the letters B and a C...

 **PINETREE! YOUR AWAKE FINALLY!**

to be continued.


End file.
